C'est élémentaire
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il y a des expression, des tics de langue, comme ça, qui rabaissent Kim.


Le Heartrate, c'est bien. Écrivez-en. Lisez-en. Traduisez-en.

Hm.

Pour la soixante dix-septième nuit du Forum Francophone (venez ! C'est cool les nuits du FoF, envoyez-moi un MP si vous voulez des précisions) sur le thème Élémentaire.

 **C'est élémentaire.**

Parfois –souvent, à vrai dire – Kim avait du mal à supporter Max. Ça n'endommageait pas vraiment leur amitié, au contraire – puisque, de même, Max ne supportait pas toujours Kim – et ne tenait pas tout à fait du caractère coincé de Max, non. Plutôt de son intelligence, voilà.

Vous savez, les personnes intelligentes – ou tout du moins, plus intelligentes que vous – ont cette tendance désagréable à vous regarder de haut, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, et Max avait beau être un chic type et tout le toutim il avait souvent des expressions, des tics de langues qui rabaissaient Kim.

.

« Mais enfin, c'est élémentaire, Kim ! »

Comme celui-ci, par exemple. Le plus énervant, sans doute, c'est que la première fois, il avait dû demander à son ami ce qu'« élémentaire » signifiait. C'était assez humiliant, en fait, comme expression. Profondément vexant.

Kim regarda son ami avec animosité, prêt à s'en aller, quand l'autre le retint aussitôt, gêné. Max s'excusa à moitié, reprenant son explication où il l'avait laissée.

.

C'était tout le temps comme ça. Mais ça allait, parce que c'était Max. Max pouvait dire ça, pouvait le rabaisser un peu de temps en temps, comme lui pouvait rabaisser Max en ouvrant en moins de deux secondes le pot de cornichons sur lequel son ami s'était échiné une dizaine de minutes. Ils se complétaient plutôt bien, à vrai dire, et supporter leurs propres défauts à travers les qualités de l'autre avait quelque chose de presque thérapeutique.

.

« Mais enfin, c'est élémentaire, Kim. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le garçon se retourna, prêt à jeter la craie que le professeur lui avait mis – de force – dans les mains à la tronche de l'enfoiré qui avait pu dire ça. Par habitude, il commença à viser sans vraiment le vouloir Max, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Le sourire hautain sur les lèvres d'Alix, par exemple. Les regards tournés vers elle. Le souvenir de sa voix. Le visage de Kim se tordit de colère. Elle n'oserait pas. Non ? Mais tout concordait trop, tout lui criait que si, elle avait osé.

« Mademoiselle Kubdel, vous pensez pouvoir faire mieux ? »

C'était la professeur de mathématique, jambes d'allumettes en équilibre strict sur ses talons, qui haussait une paire de sourcils épilés vers son élève, l'air presque outré de la phrase d'Alix, sans pouvoir la contredire.

« Bah, c'est pas comme si je pouvais faire pire. »

Kim bouillonnait. Elle allait le lui payer, elle, dès qu'ils seraient sortis de cette salle de cours. D'un saut agile, Alix quitta son siège et darda ses yeux insolents vers son camarade, lui tendant la main.

Et quand, une fois la craie récupérée, Alix solutionna sans difficulté apparente le calcul, Kim se retint de frapper la table. Ou Alix. Ou la tableau. Ou la prof', tant qu'à faire.

.

En fait, tout aurait pu bien se passer, si Alix n'avait pas fait ça. En réalité, Alix était douée dans deux domaines : faire du roller, et embêter Kim. Pour le premier, c'était simple, elle avait appris, et si elle expérimentait plus ou moins de nouvelles choses, elle avait tout de même une zone de confort assez étendue. Pour le second, en revanche, elle déployait en continu des trésors d'imaginations, et quand elle n'avait plus d'idée, elle observait, notait dans un coin de sa tête – ou de son cahier – les gestes, les mimiques que Kim ne supportait pas chez les autres, puis les utilisait.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela fonctionnerait aussi bien, ce coup-ci, et pour une fois, suivre en cours lui était utile à quelque chose. Pas qu'elle aie jamais suivi les cours, en fait, avant de savoir que ça pouvait emmerder Kim. À présent, elle jubilait. D'une, elle provoquait librement son rival, de deux elle améliorait ses résultats, et de trois son père – très fier du travail _a priori_ désintéressé de sa fille – lui autorisait de plus en plus de sorties. D'une pierre trois coups.

Sublime, vraiment.

.

Du côté de Kim, c'était moins la joie. Beaucoup moins. En fait, il avait toujours été plus ou moins à égalité avec Alix, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eu de problème dans ses relations avec elle. Il y avait un équilibre entre le jeu, l'amitié et la détestation. Elle venait de le briser.

.

Mais il fallait bien que ça pète, à un moment. Cette phrase, cette expression toute faite, elle marchait trop bien pour que ça dure vraiment longtemps.

« Enfin, Kim, c'est élémentaire !

—Tu vas la fermer, oui ? »

Alix sourit. Puis ne sourit plus. Parce que Kim avait l'air à bout, mais alors, vraiment à bout. À mi-chemin entre le futur suicidé et le futur meurtrier. Alix ne savait pas ce qu'elle détestait le plus, des deux. Et d'être allée trop loin. Elle ne répondit pas, et le cours prit fin. C'est Marinette qui vint lui parler.

« Alix ?

—Hm ?

—À propos de Kim … tu devrais aller lui parler, je pense.

—Je sais. Je vais y aller.

—On a tous remarqué votre jeu de rivaux, tu sais ? Enfin, c'est pas bien compliqué, en même temps. Enfin, arrange-toi avec lui, parce qu'en ce moment, si tu n'as pas remarqué, l'ambiance est morbide. »

Non, elle n'avait pas remarqué. Tout le temps qu'elle n'avait pas passé en rollers, elle l'avait passé à emmerder Kim, ou à étudier. Mais c'est vrai que, quand on y prêtait un peu attention … tout le monde parlait bas, pour ceux qui parlaient, même Chloé semblait mal à l'aise. Okay …

.

« Ça va ?

—Je t'emmerde.

—Moi aussi, et alors ? Merde, tu te mets dans des états pas possibles pour un rien ! On dirait une nana !

—Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre.

—Ah. Comme si quelqu'un voulait de moi. C'était une plaisanterie, à la base.

—Ah ouais ?

—Ouais.

—Pourquoi tu fais ça, d'abord ?

—J'sais pas. C'est toi qu'as commencé, non ?

—Non, c'est toi. Quand on était en CP, tu m'as lancé une boule de papier, et tu m'as dit que j'étais même pas cap de viser les lunettes de la maîtresse.

—Ah, ouais.

—Donc ?

—T'es mignon quand t'es en colère.

—Tu viens sérieusement de dire ça ? »

Elle allait dire « C'est élémentaire, Kim. », mais se retint.

« Non, non, tu viens d'avoir une putain d'hallucination auditive.

—Non, mais sérieusement, je te plais ?

—S'il ne s'agissait que de ça …

—Et c'est supposé vouloir dire … ?

—Mais enfin, c'est élémentaire, Kim ! »

Il avait envie de la plaquer contre un mur, de l'injurier pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle en chiale. Mais en fait, il n'avait pas très envie qu'elle pleure. Il voulait qu'elle continue sa phrase.

« Que je t'aime. Crétin. »

Là, c'était certain qu'il la plaquerait au mur, Alix aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, et les lèvres sur les siennes avaient le goût des larmes qu'elle avait causé, et qu'elle ne causerait plus.

.

Finalement, elle arrêta de répéter cette phrase, quoique Kim commençait à l'apprécier, et ses résultats chutèrent de nouveau, comme elle trouvait d'autres manières de torturer Kim. Le faire rougir en glissant dans une conversation entre amis des sous-entendus qu'il serait le seul à comprendre, par exemple. Ça, oui, c'était très drôle.

.

Voilà !


End file.
